1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for maximizing efficiency of a small display in a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying data and receiving input on a display in a data processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
The manipulation of data in a computer is well known in the prior art. Data may be manipulated in many ways in a modern state of the art computer including: data accessing, data encoding, data communications, data compression, data conversion, data entry, data exchange, data filing, data linking, data locking, data mapping, data modeling, data processing, data recording, data sorting, and data transferring. The large amounts of data that are available to the user of a modern state of the art computer often become overwhelming in magnitude and complexity. In providing an interface between a user and a computer, the use of a graphical user interface (GUI) provides an intuitive and graphical interface between the user and a computer. A GUI is an interface system, by which a user interacts with a computer through windows or view ports, icons, menus, pointing devices, etc.
Although the use of GUIs has made the manipulation of data easier for users in some instances, GUIs have created new problems especially in different types of computers. For example, pen-based or pen-aware computer systems are becoming more common place. These computer systems, also referred to as personal digital assistant or hand held computers, are often housed in a relatively flat enclosure in which the display assembly functions both as an input device and an output device. When operating as an input device, the display assembly senses the position of the tip of a stylus on the viewing screen and provides this positional information to the computer's central processing unit. Some display assemblies also are able to sense the pressure of the stylus on the screen to provide further information to the central processing unit. When operating as an output device, the display assembly presents computer generated images on the screen.
This dual function in pen-based computer system permits a user to operate the computer as a computerized notepad. As the computer senses the position and movement of the stylus, the computer generates a corresponding image on the screen to create the illusion that the stylus is drawing the image directly on the screen. With suitable recognition software, text and numeric information also can be entered into the pen-based computer in a similar fashion. Additionally, these types of computers also may provide a number of useful functions, such as serving as an address book, an appointment calendar, and a to do list.
These types of computer systems, however, have a drawback when compared to more traditional computer systems, such as a personal desktop computer. One particular drawback is the size of the display. These displays are relatively small and can display only limited amounts of information. As a result, the amount of display space for displaying data and receiving user input is limited. If an input field is too small, a user will be unable to manipulate a stylus sufficiently to enter data. As a result, data entry may require traversing several screens or windows. By doing so, the logic or ease of use of an application may be reduced.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for displaying data and receiving user input in a computer.